


A Holiday in the Colonies

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Snarry Holidays in 2008.  many thanks to Accioslash for the beta read.</p><p>both the author and my beta reader are from the Heart of PA Dutch country, places and people mentioned in the fic are not based on persons real or imagined.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Holiday in the Colonies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wandmaker).



> Written for Snarry Holidays in 2008. many thanks to Accioslash for the beta read.
> 
> both the author and my beta reader are from the Heart of PA Dutch country, places and people mentioned in the fic are not based on persons real or imagined.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended

Severus Furst, nee Snape, walked the street of his new home without fear. He actually was relaxed and content with his life in the New World. There were many days when he wondered why he waited for so long to relocate. If he'd been sensible, he could have saved himself decades of pain, humiliation and servitude.

Now that both of the men he swore vows to were gone, he was free. This thought always made him smirk and any feeling of sorrow was easily quashed by his good fortune. He had a new life, a new name and his own business, what more could he ask for?

Severus still could not believe the ease with which he'd gotten forged travel documents, a work visa and slipped out of the Aurors' grasp. Receiving a notice that he was not in trouble with the law for his past actions in the United Kingdom had been priceless. He still preferred to not have many others know where he lived. Being a private person, he valued the gift his sanctuary gave him. To the best of his knowledge, the only ones that knew his location were Shacklebolt and a contact here in the colonies.

He was now a well feared, if not respected, member of a small community in central Pennsylvania. The locals all viewed him as their hexenmeister or man in black, something that made him highly amused. The best way to hide was by being in plain view and his preference for simple clothing in unrelieved black made him sort of blend in with the locals. They knew he was not one of them. The sheer number of buttons on his suit coat made it obvious.

Once more, Muggles amazed him by how unobservant they could be along with how accepting other Muggles were. He ignored a murmured greeting followed by giggles outside of a small café. The area girls still were not aware just how unavailable the area's newest bachelor was.

He opened the door to his shop making the little bell attached to the door jingle. Five years had passed since he'd been bitten by Nagini and found his planning to have been successful. Waking up alone in that filthy shack was the beginning of his good luck. The mixture of bezoar, anti-venom, dittany and blood replenishing potion he kept in a small vial worked. He could not believe the Dark Lord never suspected Severus would have something like that in his hand. It was sheer dumb luck he'd managed to get the proportions correct and applied to his wounds before he was dead. His good luck continued with the Potter brat taking his memories and fleeing.

These thoughts kept him occupied while he set about opening his apothecary for the day's business. His first customer entered while he was setting up the cash register. The antique behemoth took a special touch. For this reason, he ignored the youngster until the blasted mountain of brass was working.

"Gut mornin', Mr. Furst. Ma'am sent me for some of that special mix for the hens. They've stopped laying."

Severus kept his natural sarcasm reigned in. He did not want to upset his neighbors. They were unwittingly protecting him from former associates. He raised an eyebrow at the boy's announcement.

"I will need to mix up a fresh batch of the feed." Severus replied after perusing the shelves. "I can have it ready in an hour's time."

"Das gut, that's good! Maybe a bit more than an hour is needed?" The boy's fidgeting produced a muffled noise from a pocket.

"Two hours and do not let anyone catch you with that frog, young master Zimmerman."

"Yes sir," the boy beamed at him before rushing out of the shop.

Severus had the distinct impression there was going to be an adventure involving cousins, the frog and the new school teacher. He was happy to never have to deal with such things for the rest of his days. His fingers reached out, sorting and blending ingredients without him needing to pay attention. This was a minor bit of craft that he could do in his sleep.

He was busy grinding up a toadstool when his next customer entered. The Yoder grandchild was ill with croup. Her grandmother purchased a bottle of cough syrup while giving him her family history. Severus watched her leave while considering if he should hire an apprentice or just a clerk to mind the register. He did have days where he seemed to need to be in more than one place at once.

Eventually the Zimmerman boy returned for the egg laying powder. Severus reminded the fellow the days were getting shorter and the hens would not lay all winter even with the powder added to their feed.

"I know, Sir. Still, it gives us extra weeks of laying." Jacob gave him a cheeky grin before rushing home with his purchase.

Severus noticed it was time for his mid-morning dose of tonic. This special potion helped his body heal from the massive amount of venom Nagini had injected into him. He was happy he did not need to take it every three hours like during that first year. In another year or so, he might finally be free of this chore. Severus grimaced at the flavor and hoped to be fully cured by the year's end.

The bell jingled, letting him know of another customer. Rachel Stoltzfus was taking items out of a basket and placing them on the counter when he entered the front room. She gave him a shy smile.

"We had to make a change in your luncheon order, the cake is all. I hope you do not mind shoo fly pie instead."

"Makes no never mind." Severus murmured making the girl blush and giggle.

"You are sounding more Dutch the longer you live among us." She softly commented. "One of us will be back later for the plates and silverware. Would you like my brother to bring you supper from the Gap? The diner down there has a special today; it's liver and onions."

"That will not be necessary. I was considering braving the tourists in Strasbourg or Lancaster." He pronounced the county seat like a local, earning another smile from the girl.

"Enjoy your meal," she bobbed her head at him as she left the shop.

He made a mental note to speak with her employer. Now was that her aunt or her cousin that owned the little café? Either way, he had no desire to join their church, settle down and raise a herd of snot nosed brats. Now if one of the young men in the area…Severus killed that thought. He neither wanted nor needed the attention having an openly gay relationship would receive in this tiny village.

A bus load of tourists invaded the area, making for a very busy afternoon selling herbs, simples and other odds and ends. He barely managed to notice when the Miller chit entered for his dirty lunch utensils.

"Pork roast with kraut and knepp tomorrow?" She asked him between customers.

He curtly nodded his head 'yes' and vowed to have a large salad tonight to help keep his arteries from slamming shut. The only thing wrong with the plentiful food in this area was the sheer volume of cholesterol.

The hoard moved on towards the general store, giving Severus some breathing room. He did not notice anyone was in his shop until a soft tenor voice broke into his musings.

"Excuse me, could you perhaps help me find this bed and breakfast?" The speaker was a youngish male in the standard tourist uniform of jeans and t-shirt. He held out a colorful brochure. "I was told to go up the Philly Pike to Lampeter Road, then down the road towards Lampeter." He wore a confused expression.

Severus had to swallow hard. This person had emerald green eyes. The exact shade as Lily's. He glanced down at the paper instead of looking at the slight male with sandy hair.

"To go up a pike or road means to travel upstream or inland. To go down refers to traveling back towards the coast." Severus found himself strongly attracted to this young man.

"So, Lampeter road runs the same direction as this Philly Pike?" His voice was well modulated and smooth with a soft British accent.

"Not quite, it starts out by running to the south east then turns south. Your turn off is just before that curve. The place is back on a county road. Be careful of buggy traffic when you drive out there."

"Yes, I've noticed the buggies are everywhere." The young man started to leave and paused. "Is that café down the street open?"

"No, they close early at this time of year. The inn will have meals available three times a day. Their cook is famous locally for simple, hearty fare."

"Thanks," the young man left before Severus could think of anything else to say.

He shook his head, sighing at his train of thought. He knew better than to try anything in this area. He needed to take the train to one of the large cities, this fixation on snogging another male meant he needed a nice uncomplicated encounter, far away from home.

~~~

Harry quickly moved down the street to a hitching post. His bike looked rather odd locked to this device, but it was the closest thing to a bike rack in this collection of shops and houses. He was a bit nervous after that encounter in the apothecary. The shop keeper looked a bit like Snape. Well, a healthy, well fed Snape with greying hair and a better attitude. The idea of encountering someone who looked like his one male crush was just too much for Harry's libido. He wanted to go back and snog the man. He wanted to kneel down and suck off…Harry crushed that particular thought.

His hands were trembling when he removed the charmed bike lock. He carefully looked around before mounting up and riding to what he hoped was his destination. The day was sunny and cold. He still could not believe his brother-in-law, make that former brother-in-law arranged for a bike tour of southern Pennsylvania in the middle of November. If it were not for magic, Harry was certain his bits would have frozen off during the sleet yesterday, or was that the day before?

"No hard feelings, my arse. Charlie Weasley, you are a git." Harry mumbled while struggling to stay out of the way of traffic. "How the bloody hell do these Yanks survive? They drive on the wrong side of the road."

Harry thought back to the days right after Voldemort's defeat. Everyone adored the Boy Who Lived. Every witch either threw herself or her daughter at him. He settled down with Ginny because he was comfortable with her. That was mistake number one. Being comfortable does not signify a good match for marriage.

Mistake number two came after their two children were born in quick succession. Harry took a class at a local Muggle uni. He wanted to study, he wanted to avoid the stares and the whispers. He wanted to snog his snarky, dark haired instructor.

When the older man asked Harry out for coffee one evening after class, mistakes number three and four happened. Harry accepted, and he kissed another man. There were photographs all over the _Daily Prophet_ the next day. He had no clue how the pictures were taken. He'd never noticed the photographer.

Ginny had not been amused. Their divorce was swift. She got their children, the house, their cat, the bank vault and half its contents. Harry got a lot of media coverage he could have lived without, howlers from his former mother-in-law and little sympathy from Ginny's brothers. Bill did run interference for Harry so that he got to say good-bye to the children before taking this trip. A trip his good friend, Charlie had booked for him.

"Why did I accept? Oh yes, because I. Am. An. Idiot. I should've taken up Ron on his offer to live with him or Malfoy." He huffed along for a few miles, finding and making the first turn. He almost missed the second turn in the fading daylight. "Maybe Charlie didn't think the weather would be this cold. After all, there were tropical plants growing on the coast." Harry shook his head. "Nope, he knew, he had to know. He's been here for a conference on dragons."

Harry saw the sign for his destination and turned down a narrow lane. He could not believe the distance he traveled from that village to get to here. He gaped in disbelief when he saw the tidy farm house with clean and well tended out buildings. Maybe Charlie had his heart in the right place after all. This was amazing, it looked like something from a story book.

Someone called out from the front porch. A light came on, covering the area with a soft glow. Harry braked and dismounted from the bike. He shyly smiled at his host.

"Sorry I'm so late. I had trouble finding the correct turn." He mumbled his apology.

"Don't worry about that, young man. We are just glad you made it. The weather is supposed to take turn over night. There may be a dusting of snow come morning. It will likely melt off before noon."

Harry followed him towards the house. He wondered where he was going to store the bike. There was a small shed to the side of the building. He grinned when he realized it was not a chicken coop but a garage for bikes.

"You get many people riding through like me?"

"We see more folks on bikes in the spring and summer. It is rare for someone to be as hardy as you. I'm Harold Tressler by the way."

"Ronald, Ronald Black." Harry introduced himself using the name on his reservations. Charlie had made sure his trip would not become an exercise in hiding from the press. At least Harry could be grateful for this bit of care. He thought Charlie chose the place as a joke until that shed.

When they entered the house, Harry knew his former brother-in-law must have stayed here. It was warm, welcoming, very much like a home. A home without the noise, bustle, and explosions that were daily life at the Burrow. He could smell food cooking. His stomach made appreciative noises making his host chuckle.

"Let me show you your room. You might want to clean up before supper. We do not have many guests right now, so you don't need to hurry." Mr. Tressler's little speech filled the time while the duo walked upstairs and into a nice bedroom. The bed was large and looked heavenly after a long day on a bicycle.

"Is it all right if I take a shower before supper?" Harry needed to not only clean up. He was desperate to take care of a fantasy, one starring the bloke in the apothecary.

There were plenty of towels and the hot water was delicious after a long day outdoors. Harry stood under the spray, lathering up his body and imagining what kissing the apothecary owner would be like. He could almost feel the texture of that firm, stubble covered jaw. His cock grew hard as he contemplated being made to kneel and unfasten the fellow's trousers. Harry licked his lips while fondling his balls. He spread his legs for better balance and slowly began to stroke his cock.

Would that bloke have a nice big cock, all wide and full? Or would it be long and slim like his hands? Harry flicked his fingers over the tip of his prick. He reached back and caressed his arse. Easing the finger in, he worked it back and forth in time to his thrusts as he pumped in and out of his fist. His balls drew up closer to his body. He imagined taking the other man's cock in his mouth. Harry wondered how he'd taste, if he'd smell sweet and musky like Charlie.

Recalling what he'd done with Charlie on the day his divorce became final sent Harry right over the edge. He shuddered and moaned as he climaxed. Charlie was his first blow job, his first male shag and his ex-wife's brother.

"Potter, you are a right sick fuck. Getting off with your former brother-in-law to celebrate your divorce. No wonder he sent you far away from him and his family." Harry finished cleaning up. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower while toweling dry.

~~~

Severus was disgusted. He was furious with himself for acting like a randy old goat. The last three mornings, he'd woken up sweaty and with the sheets tangled around his body. He also was sticky with ejaculate each morning. He needed to take a break, preferably by enjoying some time in the city. It was the only excuse for his current obsession with a tourist he very briefly spoke to a few days previously.

What really bothered Severus was the way Potter's name fell from his lips when he came. Oh, he knew exactly which Potter he'd been dreaming of. That bloke had "her" eyes, just like Harry. There was nothing like a guilty conscience and abstinence to create an over active libido.

He grumbled over his morning tea and toast while glowering at the newspaper. A small package arrived via owl post. Severus accept the box with a grimace and wondered what it was. The return address was in Romania. He could not recall ordering anything from that country.

A quick check for jinxes and hexes turned up nothing. He carefully opened the package. This was one time where he honestly could understand Moody's tossing things into water to be sure they were safe. Severus refused to be that paranoid. Almost no one knew he was alive. He dropped the enclosed note as if the parchment had burned him.

 _Dear Professor Snape, or whatever you are calling yourself,_

I am writing to let you know one of our fellow countrymen is visiting in your general area. I thought you might enjoy the company of another wizard after being in your self imposed exile for so many years.

He's a nice fellow who shares our special interests. If you decide to make contact, try to be gentle with him. I know this is possible. I can recall how considerate you were while giving me private lessons once I finished my studies at Hogwarts.

Respectfully,

C. Weasley

Severus blinked. How the bloody hell did Charlie Weasley know where he was? His hand shook when he removed a selection of _Daily Prophet_ articles from the box. Each one had photos of the Brat who had been a thorn in his side. Severus glanced over the stories and snorted in disgust.

"Figures, the boy never had any sense. Goes off and marries then gets caught with his trousers down. No wonder the chit left him. She's better off…" his monologue wound down. Potter was no longer rich. Potter was now outcast for his shabby treatment of the Weasley girl. He was down the road at the Tressler family inn. The same inn that hosted wizarding conferences. All of a sudden, the distance between him and the nearest wizarding family seemed far too short.

That had to be how Charlie found him. The dragon handler must have been in attendance at one of the many symposiums held in this country. He would have heard about the new hexenmeister and visited the shop during a busy time. Severus would not have noticed Weasley if the fellow had remained outdoors.

"Obnoxious brat, come all this distance and not, not what, blow your cover? Charlie was always the bright one of that lot." Severus finished his breakfast. He carefully thought over what he'd learned with today's post.

Sighing deeply, he wrote a quick note to Weasley and summoned his owl. He tied the note to the bird's leg before giving it a bit of sausage.

"This needs to go to Romania. Don't look at me like that, I rarely send mail to begin with, you should be grateful to stretch your wings. Take your time. No hurry coming back. Maybe make some baby owls while you are there." Severus decided he was going crazy. That was the only reason he could come up with for conversing with his owl. He watched the bird disappear in the slightly overcast sky before going to get dressed. If he started out by arguing with his owl, it was going to be a long day.

The walk to his shop was not unpleasant even if there was a bit rain coming down. The morning was what some of his acquaintances back home would have referred to as a 'fine soft day.' Severus unlocked the door and went to work on the cash register. He considered hexing the thing, decided against it, and had a customer enter just as the drawer popped out, hitting him in the stomach.

"Looks like that hurts."

"Appearances are deceiving," Severus transferred his scowl from the recalcitrant bit of machinery to his customer. "I wonder what sort of masochist goes for a bike tour during the beginning of winter."

"Erm, a bloke that is desperate to get away from it all." Harry gave him a hopeful smile.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit? Have you become lost?"

"Possibly. You see, Professor," Harry paused at the noticeable wince. "Erm, Sir, I was given to understand that you are a fellow countryman. I was wondering if I might have the honor of your company at supper this evening."

"Indeed. How did you gain this information?"

"From an old friend, one that knows you fairly well."

Severus' expression darkened, making Harry consider ducking just in case one of the heavy jars behind the counter was launched at him.

"Mr. Weasley needs to learn discretion, so do you."

"Charlie's owl arrived this morning. He suggested I contact you, offer to take you out for supper and let you know a bit about what has happened since you left." Harry idly traced a design with his finger on the counter top. "Did you have this custom made for the shop?"

"No, it came with the place, along with an established clientele. The last owner was ready to retire and had no one she trusted with her business and side practice." Severus began to check the cash drawer, searching for what made it stick.

"Does it always stick?"

"Just when the weather is damp. I cannot find where or if the wood is swelling." He shook his head and gave into temptation, casting a charm to make the thing work without giving him further injury.

"About supper," Harry started, only to be interrupted by Severus.

"Do you have any transportation other than that bicycle?"

"No, however, Mrs. Tressler has offered to make steak and kidney pie for supper tonight. Her husband is willing to drive here and pick you up if you would care to join me."

"There are no other guests?"

"Not until this weekend. There will be loads of people here for some harvest festival."

Severus shook his head at the reminder of the upcoming holiday. He decided he would be traveling to one of the major towns this weekend. He knew no one in their right mind shopped at a small village apothecary when there were mega malls to visit.

"I will consent to supper under one condition."

"Name it."

"Ever the over eager dunderhead." He sighed, "no one is to know of my past. I am a simple apothecary and hexenmeister to these people. That is all I wish to be."

"Yes, Sir." Harry beamed at him. "Supper will be at seven."

"Get out of here and let me earn my living." Severus made a shooing motion instead of the gesture he wanted to use. This bit of restraint was due to a local entering the store.

Harry showed a great deal of self preservation skills by leaving while Severus was distracted.

~~~

The day passed with Severus earning a quart of milk, a half dozen eggs and a small wheel of cheese. Most of the time he earned money, this was one of the rare days when his neighbors paid in kind. He was of the firm conviction they did this to keep him from starving over holidays. The shop was closed early in order for Severus to take home his 'pay' and clean up a bit before supper. His chauffer would easily find him.

Mr. Tressler pulled his van along side of Severus' small cottage and waited patiently for his passenger. He was practiced at playing taxi for his neighbors.

When Severus exited his home, he noticed the driver was reading a newspaper. Severus carefully eased into the passenger seat, closing the door with a bit more energy than necessary.

"All set, then?" Mr. Tressler nodded once at his passenger while folding up _The Budget_. He placed the newspaper on the dash before starting up the engine.

Severus nervously grasped the handle on the door once the van was in motion.

"No reason to be nervous. I've been driving for years, never had an accident."

"You drive on the wrong side of the road."

"I'm on the correct side for this country." Mr. Tressler cleared his throat. "The boy, he's been all ferhoodled this day. What is he to you?"

"A distant relation, however, his mother and I were childhood friends."

"Ah." A head nod accompanied this noise, as if to say 'it all makes sense now.' "He's a good visitor. He does not make too much work for the girls, picks up after himself."

"Nice to know he is not making a nuisance of himself." Severus relaxed visibly once the van was off the main roads. "What has the boy done today that has you calling him ferhoodled?"

"Chust cannot seem to stay still, fidgeting with things, showered three times. The usual for a young man who is thinking of courting."

"Wonderful." Severus drawled, letting it be known he was less than enthused by the idea of his young relative courting anyone.

His chauffer let out a bark of laughter. "He seems plenty old enough, and some of the girls would not mind setting their cap for him were he of the people."

"Please, do not mention that." Severus tried to wrap his brain around the idea of Harry with a beard and shuddered. He never was much for facial hair on his partners.

The rest of the ride passed in pleasant quiet. Severus was happy to let his mind wander. If he were lucky, would he really want Potter in his bed? Could he be content with his former tormentor's son as a lover? How would one arrange a gay relationship of any sort and keep it secret in Dutch country? He knew this area was better than the Hogwarts network for passing along secrets.

Mr. Tressler brought the van to a halt near the front door of his inn. He shut off the engine and grunted softly while moving to exit from the vehicle.

Severus eased out of the thing. He thought just maybe Apparating home would be wise. If this inn hosted wizarding symposiums, surely they were accustomed to magic. _How does one ask if their host is a squib?_ Being his usual snarky self would not earn him needed good will. The only drawback to living in an isolated village was his need to not alienate the neighbors or their relatives.

Harry was waiting for them to enter. He was like an overly eager puppy, almost but not quite greeting Severus with too much familiarity. Severus leaned forward to whisper in his ear while shaking his hand.

"Behave or I will hex your arse cheeks closed."

Harry blinked at that promise. He almost replied and thought better of this, snapping his jaws shut with a click.

"Supper is ready." Mrs. Tressler commented from the diningroom door way. "I have everything you need set out. Give a holler if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen redding up."

Both men entered the room. The large table was set for two with ample platters and bowls of food laid out on the side board under heating and cooling charms. Severus gave a sigh of relief. He could safely Apparate if needed. The question was, did he wish to out himself as a wizard to the county?

"They know you are a wizard? How circumspect of you, Potter."

"My trip was booked through a wizarding travel agency, sort of difficult to keep that a secret, Sir." Harry took the seat to the side of the table, leaving the one at the head for Severus.

"At least your manners appear to have improved."

"Bite me." Harry leaned forward to mouth at his former instructor.

"While that offer is tempting, I believe we will start with the appetizers, followed by soup, entrée, salad and sweet." Severus kept his voice bland although the look he gave Potter was heated.

Harry used a bit of wandless magic to levitate the first course to the table. He smirked at his guest after demonstrating this bit of wandless magic. A chuckle from the door way made both men turn to look. Their host was leaning against the door frame.

"I always knew there was more to you and your cures than you let on." Mr. Tressler left them after making this observation.

"You imbecile! I have worked long and hard to keep people, even those living half a day's travel by buggy, from knowing I am a wizard." Severus hissed.

"I apologize. I thought since they hosted conferences here, you would've attended at least one. I shouldn't have assumed anyone knew about you."

The meal progressed in silence. Harry proved to his dining partner that he did have good manners and that he had more than a passing knowledge of flirtation. Severus either raised an eyebrow or glared whenever the brat became too forward.

"Might I come work with you at your shop the next few days?" Harry blurted out during dessert.

"Are you insane? Me, allow you anywhere near potions, let alone a fully stocked apothecary? That is almost as disastrous a notion as taking on Longbottom for an apprentice."

"Forget it then, it was a stupid idea."

"Why bring up the subject?"

"Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you."

"More likely, you are mental. You always hated lessons with me."

"I was hoping you might have a better opinion since we made it through this meal without bloodshed."

Severus considered, weighing his options. That faux pas at the beginning of their meal was understandable, especially when he factored in this was Potter. He really wanted more time with the young man. Harry did not painfully remind him of his nemesis, of course once his hair was the normal color….

"When did you color your hair?"

"Right after the scandal. I don't like being in the news, so I changed my appearance just enough to keep folks from noticing me."

"Where are your glasses?"

"I wear contacts. The scar disappeared after the battle was over." Harry shrugged.

"The shop opens at ten in the morning. Try not to be late and wear something appropriate for heavy labor. I have a stock room that needs to be tidied up."

"Right, cauldron scouring is one of the few things I do best."

"Something like that." Severus stood up. "Thank you for a delightful meal, Potter."

"You're welcome, Uncle Severus."

"Touché." Severus nodded his head at Harry then left the room. He moved swiftly to the back of the house.

The brief conversation in the kitchen could be overheard by Harry. He winced when he heard Severus obliviate the Tresslers. The back door opened and closed, followed by the van starting. Harry hoped Severus had enjoyed his evening, even if he had almost been outed as a wizard.

~~~

Harry arrived at the same time as the Muggle morning post. After a brief conversation about the weather and how he liked his visit so far, the mail carrier left the shop. Severus watched one of the area's biggest gossips leave with a feeling of relief.

Once they were alone, Severus could not resist asking about Harry's time with Charlie Weasley. "Tell me, Harry while you were in Romania, did Charlie show you the sights?"

"Not really, he was busy with the dragons. He did take me around the reserve. Charlie wanted to know if I really was into blokes. He had these photos…took them of his friends and erm, lovers."

"Harold James Potter, you did not allow your brother-in-law to take naughty photos of you." Severus was trying not to laugh. "Of all the imbecilic, perfectly Gryffindor things to do."

"What? It was the first time a fellow sucked me off, felt fantastic." Harry was blushing bright red.

"Ah, you were a blushing virgin, and Mr. Weasley could not resist your charms. I see it all now." Severus smirked as he taunted the younger man.

"It was not like that." Harry protested. "I had loads of experience. Ginny and I have two children."

"I was referring to your being a virgin with men. Did you let Charlie ride you? Are there photos of his cock slipping in and out of your tight little arse?" Severus tipped his head to one side, the better to view Harry's bum.

"Did you just talk dirty to me? Severus Snape, the most uptight, and biggest prude in all of history just asked about my arse." Harry clutched his chest.

"I am no prude, Potter. I think if you insist upon acting like a brat, I will need to punish you."

"I am not doing lines."

"I was thinking more of acting out a favorite fantasy. You have no idea how long I have wished to spank you." Severus stalked Harry, crowding him into the back room. "I would trap you in my office, and make you bare your bum. You would bend over a chair and spread your legs, just so," he made Harry bend over. "Then I would smack you." Severus' hand swatted Harry, making him jump.

That velvety voice giving those few details had Harry hard and aching inside his jeans. He tried to adjust himself.

"You like this idea, Potter? Shall we play naughty school boy and professor?"

"I thought the store was open for business. Anyone could walk in." Harry babbled his protest.

"Pity." Severus turned away. "Break down the empty boxes and place them in the bin in the alley. Sweep the floors, being careful to get fully in the corners and after you have finished, you may continue by cleaning out the basement." He left the room with his trademark grace, closing the connecting door to keep any customers from being disturbed by the cleaning.

Severus found himself highly appreciative of the tall counter in his shop. It allowed him to hide his painful erection. He worked on the displays behind the counter until his body finally settled down. Severus sighed, it really was a pity he could not have Potter, no, Harry live with him. The young man had developed into a handsome specimen. He also was entertaining to tease.

There were few customers that morning. The weather was not just rainy, it was beginning to sleet. Severus wondered how bad the roads were. He considered turning on the lights and decided to get out the kerosene lanterns instead. Electricity and magic never did mix well. Even if there weren't clients, one never knew if someone would have an emergency.

As the day progressed, the weather grew worse. Severus heard the back door bang in the wind. He listened to Harry sweeping while he wrote in a ledger. The homey noise was vaguely soothing. He never noticed when his helper entered the store from the back room since the broom continued to do its job. Severus was leaning over the counter while he wrote. His body jerked upright when he felt hands on his trousers.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Apologizing for last night's error. No one is out in this weather, just relax and let me do this for you." Harry's voice was slightly muffled by the counter.

Severus felt his cock being freed from his clothing. He inhaled sharply when the slightly chill air was replaced by moist warmth. It took considerable effort, however, Severus managed to look at the ledger and not under the counter. He dropped one hand down to rest on shaggy hair.

Harry's tongue flicked, teased, twisted and flattened against Severus' prick, making him hard with need. He could not help the gentle rocking of his hips when that wonderful mouth worked up and down his shaft.

"Very good, Harry. Right like that, ah!" Severus clenched his fist on the counter. He was so very close. He felt Harry relax his jaws, taking in more. It was impossible to remain still. Severus' hips rocked, he gripped Harry's head with both hands, fucking the younger man's face.

Harry swallowed and hummed. The vibrations were enough to send Severus over the edge. He came with a muffled oath.

Severus made a contented noise as he relaxed against the counter. He purred at the sensation of Harry's gently sucking then licking him clean. A muffled _Lumos_ made him chuckle.

"Birth mark!" Harry's voice cracked with surprise. "You posed for Charlie! I've seen this birth mark sliding in and out of his freckled arse."

"Astute as always, Mr. Potter." Severus moved back and tucked his cock back in his clothing. He fastened his trousers while watching Harry crawl out from under the counter. "I however, am not now nor have I ever been a celebrity. You however, have managed to leave photos of your posterior for posterity. One wonders what the press would make of this information."

Harry shook his head. "Quit changing the subject. I cannot believe you posed for naughty pictures. How was that one taken?"

"Same as your photos, with a camera on a tripod and a timer spell on the mechanism." Severus smirked at the younger man. "Are you finished cleaning the back room?"

"Yes, Sir. The weather is horrid. I don't think I could safely ride the bike back to the inn."

"You are in luck, I happen to have a guest room. I believe it is time to close the store for the day." Severus locked the register while Harry canceled the spell on the broom. "Nox." At the murmured spell, both kerosene lanterns went out. After checking the back door, Severus led Harry out the front door and locked it behind them.

The two men walked in silence to a small cottage at the edge of the village. As soon as they were indoors and out of sight, they used charms to dry off.

"Pity you cannot use a charm against the weather."

"I could if I chose to leave this village. I like my privacy, and I enjoy not being watched with suspicion as I would if I were in England."

"I understand why you left, but why didn't you at least return when the Ministry invited you to their awards ceremony?"

"I have no use for them or their bits and bobs. I do not wish to leave this exile. I like it here. I am comfortable, there are no painful reminders, and no brats to teach." Severus moved to the kitchen. "Hungry? I believe there is food here."

"You believe you have food in your house?" Harry's voice rose in disbelief, how could one not know if they had purchased groceries or not?

"I am a bachelor in a community that values family. I frequently have meals delivered and I also eat out." Severus began to pull items at random from the cabinets, making Harry a bit nervous in the process.

"Let me, please? I promise not to accidentally poison us."

Severus snorted as he moved out of the way. It never failed, all he needed to do was rattle a few items, pull out one beaker and whoever was with him would prepare their meal. He loved it when a system was foolproof. Leaning back against the wall, Severus tipped his head to one side. The better to watch Harry's arse.

"Like what you are seeing?" Harry wriggled his bum when he eventually noticed he was being watched.

"The view has merits. How long will you be in this country?"

"At least through the holidays. I've been thinking of extending my trip."

Harry prepared omelets for them along with toast and sausage. The food choices in the kitchen were appallingly slim. He set the kettle on while Severus got out a teapot. The table was set with a simple charm then both men took their seats. They shared the meal in companionable silence.

"Why were you asking about the length of my stay?" Harry eventually worked up the nerve to ask.

"I might consider allowing you to stay in my guest room if you need to economize."

"What would I have to do in order to remain with you?" Harry took his plate and silverware to the sink. He set them down and turned expectantly to look at the older man.

"I think you were on the correct track this afternoon while you were cleaning under the counter. I believe you should spend more time on your knees." Severus finished his meal and floated the rest of the dishes to the sink. He used magic to wash them.

"You have a good command of domestic charms. Are you certain there is enough for me to do here?"

"On your knees, brat." Severus pointed to the floor in front of him. He was very happy to see how quickly Harry obeyed him. "I have jewels that have been sadly neglected and are in need of polishing."

"I can do that daily." Harry smiled up at Severus. He rubbed his face against the other man's crotch. "Would you like another demonstration?"

"I was thinking after the kitchen is clean, you need to go warm my bed."

"Yes, Sir." Harry smirked up at him. "Any particular ways you like your bed warmed?"

"We will negotiate the details later. For now, you will finish 'redding up' and I will go read the paper." Severus left Harry kneeling in the kitchen.

He wanted to crow with joy. If they were very careful and discreet, he'd have company for a month. Regular sex sounded like bliss to Severus, especially having sex with a desirable young man. He picked up his mail, sorting through it and dropping the envelopes on his desk. There was nothing pressing. He settled on the sofa and opened the Daily Prophet. Being overseas meant the paper was always a few days behind. However, this never mattered. Severus just needed reassurance that he was no longer wanted by the Ministry and that there were no longer Death Eaters on the loose.

"POTTER!"

Harry rushed into the room, wand drawn, looking for the reason behind that bellow.

Severus held the paper out for Harry to see Ginny and a highly speculative report on her being pregnant. The headline read 'Who Is The Father?'

Harry read the article twice over. He spluttered and fumed. Finally, Harry blurted out; "She slept with Zabini? What was he thinking?" Harry paced around the room reading the article yet another time and giving a running commentary upon Ginny, Zabini, the press, the author and the show the two were caught leaving.

Severus laced his fingers together and stretched out his legs. An indignant Potter was always something to watch with care. One never knew if the anger would be misdirected. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's language, eventually deciding to interject a few points of sanity into the room.

"If she was sleeping around as the news implies, you are now exonerated in the press. She is no longer a woman scorned. However, I know her parents raised her to be better than that and if you would calm yourself, you would remember this simple fact."

"Fine, right. I could be jumping to conclusions. I can't believe the nerve of Skeeter." He trailed off, raking his fingers through his hair and making it messy.

"If you feel the need to write to someone, regular owl post can be sent out from either Harrisburg or Philadelphia. You can easily reach either city by rail or Mr. Tressler might be convinced to drive you into town. I do wish to know why you are so upset by this bit of news."

"Zabini represented me during the divorce. This makes him look bad, and her like a money hungry whore."

"Why didn't you use a more established representative?"

"I've been doing business with Granger, Malfoy, Weasley and Zabini since they started reading law. 'Mione and Ron considered it a conflict of interest to represent me, and Malfoy was out of country with his wife. That left me with Ginny's new boyfriend." Harry's pacing was brought to an abrupt stop by Severus pulling him onto the sofa.

"It is getting tiresome watching you pace about this room. Now, there is nothing to be gained by wearing a hole in my carpet. They are both adults and capable of taking care of themselves. Currently, the only decision you need to make is to sleep here in the guest room, or there in my room." Severus patted the sofa then pointed to a door while making the last comment.

"Go with me to town tomorrow?" Harry moved closer to Severus.

"I believe you are capable of making the trip without a chaperone."

"There is that, I was just thinking about train compartments, and the way trains move and erm." Harry paused to clear his throat. He was blushing.

Severus chuckled. "The trains here do not have private compartments like on the Express. Although, the idea of having you straddling me while my cock is up your arse does have merit."

"If I am a very good boy, will you let me stay here until the holidays?"

"You will have to work hard at warming my bed."

"Think you can make me forget about home?"

"I think I can manage that and a bit more. Shall we go to bed, Mr. Potter?"

"I think that's the best offer I've had this decade, Mr. Snape."

Both men were smiling when they stood up. Severus lightly rested a hand on Harry's arse as he escorted the younger man to his bedroom. The lights dimmed at a murmured nox, then the only sounds in the small cottage were soft sighs and moans while Severus did his best to make Harry forget about the obnoxious news story.

Harry screamed Severus' name when he came, earning a satisfied chuckle. He curled up in his lover's arms. They listened to the wind as the storm continued. Harry felt slim fingers caressing his hip and was content.

"Think we should send a thank you note to Charlie in the morning?"

"He already received one this week. I believe one is enough. Mustn't let him get a swollen head." Severus purred before placing a kiss on Harry's shoulder.

"How will we explain my staying here?"

"You are my relative, here for a visit. No one will comment, other than on how good it is that I have family with me. No romantic gestures in public. And do try to be discreet when we are here. Make sure the lights are out and the shades drawn before you molest me." Severus's questing fingers searched for and found Harry's cock. He cupped the younger man's bits, holding them gently.

"That feels nice." Harry yawned. "Like that, a lot."

"Go to sleep, Harry."

"Yes, Sir."  
Severus cuddled the younger man, enjoying the feeling of a warm body in his bed. He could easily grow accustomed to having a partner. He doubted Harry would be his one and only. The brat was far too young and would want to explore. However, for now, this was pleasant. What ever would happen in the coming year would unfold as the fates allowed. These and similar thoughts filled Severus' head until he drifted to sleep.


End file.
